onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Trafalgar Law
Trafalgar Law is the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, a pirate crew from North Blue. On top of being one of twelve pirates who are referred to as "The Worst Generation" (formerly known as "The Eleven Supernovas"), he became one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea 2 years after the Battle of Marineford. Law, like many other pirates, dreams of finding the One Piece. Profile and Stats Name: Trafalgar Law Alias: Surgeon of Death Origin: One Piece Age: 26 Classification: Human, Heart Pirates Captain, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Seven Warlords of the Sea Gender: Male Height: 191 cm (6'3") Weight: 69 kg (152 lbs) Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Black Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Kikoku Class: Master level Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level. His Devil Fruit also bypasses durability. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Likely Class PJ Durability: Likely Large Mountain level Stamina: Metahuman Range: Several Hundred Meters, possibly One Kilometer Intelligence: Likely Super Genius Background Appearance Law is a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has faint shadows right under his grey eyes, and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark hair, a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small, scruffy goatee by the thick billed fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots along the rim, which is a rather spherical hat resembling a Wool Skipper. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on both of his hands, are letters spelled as D E A T H tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers. He also has a black cross on the back of both of his hands. On his chest, he has a tribal-style heart tattoo with his Jolly Roger on it. He has simpler heart tattoo on his shoulders and his Jolly Roger tattooed on his back. For attire, he mainly wears a black long coat with a hood which features the word Corazon on the back, and is left open, thus revealing the tattoos on his chest. For lower clothing, he sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He has a pair of small earrings on each ear. Personality Law is an extremely laid-back man, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling when not put into a tense situation. After the timeskip, he does as much anymore but usually has a more cautious, observing expression on his face. He usually smiles instead when he is trying to provoke someone or is pleased that a plan went as it was intended. He seems to have little regard for fame and glory. He did not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews, believing that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne properly. He then began a mission to achieve Warlord status, and allow him much more freedom to do as he pleases in his journey through the New World on the way to One Piece. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labelled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked X Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the archipelago, even smiling defiantly when doing so. Law has also performed the gesture to Donquixote Doflamingo to display his contempt for his former captain. He hates being ordered around, as evidenced by his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. Many people think Law to be a cold and cruel man, as Scratchmen Apoo stated that Law was infamous for his cruelty, and one of Smoker's men claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred pirates and sent them to the government in order to gain the position of Warlord. Law has displayed a cruel side, offering to strike Tashigi yet again after already bisecting her body. He also suggested to leave the kids on Punk Hazard behind, as they were too much of a burden to deal with. Law is very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Ivankov asked if Law was a friend of Luffy, to which he replied no, and even offered to make an excuse to make Ivankov feel better about him saving Luffy and Blizzard. Soon after, a wounded Jinbe went to thank him, only for Law to reply that Jimbei would die if he did not sleep. Later when Jimbei asked what would happen to Luffy if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Law replied that the outcome was simple: Luffy's wounds would open up and he would die. He also has no qualms explaining to other people on how he accomplished nullifying their attacks with his abilities, and before that, even stated to Tashigi that weaklings do not get the right to choose the manner in which they die. Despite Law's terse and rather cruel demeanor towards others, he has shown to have some measure of compassion, such as how he decided to help the Straw Hats find a cure for the children affected by Caesar's drugs even though he originally did not want to have anything to do with them and later he voluntarily cured the children of their drug addiction. He also warned the Straw Hats to be careful of Caesar's ability, and told those who did not have the ability to engage Logias to stay away. Law also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appeared at Marineford and claimed he will help Luffy, because it would be too lame if his future enemy were to die. He was also appalled when he heard that Caesar subjected the kids on Punk Hazard to drugs. He also appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others, as seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his thanks is deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the pirate captain. Like all that bear the initial D., Law has a strong belief in fate, believing it was fate that brought Rayleigh to Luffy and that Luffy was fated to fight Doflamingo on Dressrosa. He dislikes bread and umeboshi (pickled ume fruit). He prefers onigiri and also likes grilled fish. Plot Powers and Abilities Op-Op Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. Gives user minor to major control of space inside this room. *'ROOM': Law creates a spherical space, which is then used as the basis for his abilities. The size of the Room can be changed to being enough to envelope a few dozen people to big enough to encompass an entire mountain with room to spare. **'Amputate': Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. This makes his Room slashes akin to spatial slicing, as they ignore durability and appear to take effect instantaneously in the direction of his cut within the Room. On the flip-side, while able to dismember people, his Room slashes doesn't cause any actual harm, though when used on an inanimate object, it will cause damage like a normal cut. Nothing has been shown the ability to stop this. **'Shambles': Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the pieces of those targets and rearrange those pieces to his liking, causing massive confusion to his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. He can use this ability to swap the consciousness of those within his Room and even use it to swap places with an object or another person in a sort of teleportation. **'Scalpel': Law is able to expel a heart from his opponents body. Though this temporarily incapacitates the victim, it doesn't cause any lethal harm. Has so far only shown the capacity to do this within close proximity. **'Scan': Law can locate and selectively extract items of his choosing within the confines of his Room. **'Tact': Law is able to telekinetically control objects within the space created from his Room ability. Using this, he can raise the ground to spear his opponent, re-direct (physical) ranged attacks, and more. **'Sterben' (Blade of Death): By using Tact, Law throws his sword and makes it spin. Because of that, it effectively ends up acting like a buzzsaw that cuts the opponent in a vertical motion. **'Injection Shot': While aiming at his target, Law rushes towards them with his sword stretched out in order to stab them. Once the sword connects, Law makes it "fire" like a gun, making the target bleed in the aimed spot while pushing them back a fair distance. **'Counter Shock': Law puts both hands to his opponent's chest and seemingly sends a surge of electricity through them (quite like a reverse defibrillator, keeping in tune with the operating room theme of his techniques). Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Law is not one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Swordsman Specialist: Expert Medic: *'Master Surgeon': Master Strategist and Tactician: Enhanced Strength: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Weaknesses *Law literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. *His Devil Fruit ability has a defined area of effect. Requires various gestures to activate his powers, and his power is physically taxing. Equipment Kikoku: Kikoku is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as a nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Law appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance (although this effect is attributed to his Devil Fruit power). Due to its size, Law usually carries this sword over his shoulder (in contrast to the other sword-wielding characters in the series, who either carry theirs on their hips or over their backs); yet in other times, he delegates one of his crewmates (namely Bepo) to carry this sword for him. Relationships Jupiter Heart Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Pirates Donquixote Doflamingo Vergo Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirate Captains Category:Doctors Category:Swordsmen Category:Heart Pirates Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:The Worst Generation Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users Category:Master level